


A Sereia

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Margaery foi dar uma olhada nos destroços do návio pra ver se achava algo interessante, e ela achou, embora não fosse um objeto mas sim uma garota da terra com cabelos vermelhos, com pernas ao invés de uma cauda flutuando em cima de um dos destroços do navio.





	A Sereia

Havia alguns návios que afundavam por causa da intervenção de sua família, de sua espécie, mas aquele não foi um deles, mas mesmo assim Margaery foi dar uma olhada nos destroços pra ver se achava algo interessante, e ela achou, embora não fosse um objeto mas sim uma garota da terra com cabelos vermelhos, com pernas ao invés de uma cauda flutuando em cima de um dos destroços do navio.

Por alguns segundos ela considerou levar a garota para baixo com ela, algumas de suas irmãs falavam que não havia nada mais excitante do que levar um humano para as profundezas do mar e sentir a vida se esvaindo dele ou dela, mas pareceu injusto de alguma maneira, ela admitia que ela via um pouco de humor em fazer isso com marinheiros tolos que se encantavam por suas canções, mas com alguém que tinha sobrevivido tudo aquilo provavelmente não lhe daria nenhuma satisfação, mas ela não conseguiu entender porque ao invés disso ela pegou a borda do pedaço de madeira e o levou na direção de uma pequena ilha onde a garota podia achar o que comer e beber. Quando estavam quase chegando a garota acordou e ao ver a sereia começou a gritar palavras que Margaery não entendia, já que a ilha já estava visível ela decidiu deixar a garota por ali que daria para ela se salvar sozinha.

Nas semanas que seguiram ela ficou observando a garota de longe, com seus esforços para tirar alimentos do topo das arvores e para formar um abrigo rudimentar, e ela observou a garota parada observando o mar com água saindo de seus olhos. E ela viu a garota nadar na sua direção um dia e falando com ela novamente naquela língua que Margaery não entendia, mas dessa vez sua voz era bem mais suave, e mesmo não sabendo exatamente as palavras Margaery tinha certeza que a garota estava se desculpando. No dia seguinte Margaery voltou a nadar ao redor e dessa vez ela trouxe consigo uma das flores aquáticas que crescia no recife, uma bem bonita como a garota que ela tinha trazido para a ilha, e quando novamente a garota nadou na sua direção Margaery entregou a flor para ela.

E de deve ter sido a coisa certa a se fazer porque naquele momento pela primeira vez Margaery viu a garota ruiva sorrir.


End file.
